A Grain of Sand
by Buffelyn
Summary: Long fluffy AU fic. Rick has it all, and still feels something is missing. All Evelyn knows of Hamunaptra is what she’s read in books. Add Rick’s fiancé and an extended jaunt to Cairo. Stir well. Now complete, v. silly. :)
1. le commencement

Title : _A Grain of Sand_

Ingredients: Long fluffy AU fic. Rick has it all, and still feels something is missing. All Evelyn knows of Hamunaptra is what she's read in books. Add Rick's fiancé and an extended jaunt to Cairo. Stir well. 

Note: Have had this story forever and a day (years!), in various pieces. Now that it's done, I give it to you for your passing enjoyment. Remember, it's fluff. I can hardly believe how bad this is, but it's really long, so I thought I'd fill in a couple of blanks and post it anyway. Bwahaha. I broke it into three pieces so it's easier to read.

Disclaimer: Don't own Rick. Don't own Evelyn. Don't own Jonathan. Don't own Bob. Enough said. Madeline and Cate, however, are my own handiwork. Please don't steal them:)

PS: _I'm announcing a possible "Cost of a Glance" sequel. Nothing to do with this story, just thought I'd...mention it. Pass it along... ;)_

__

le commencement

1923 A.D.

Rick O'Connell stepped off of the train and peered into the dimly lit platform for a familiar face. Cate was supposed to meet him at 11:00, but she had never been known for being punctual. Her letters came only a few times a year, an occasional phone call, a visit once every couple of years. Rick had only been eight when she'd left for Egypt, herself only a young girl of sixteen. She'd been determined to go, to leave behind the expectations of her parents, her friends, her teachers...Cate wasn't going to let others run her life, and Rick had always admired that, tried to be like her. That was partly why he had followed her out here, seventeen years later, to escape the life that was suffocating him back home. He didn't know where else he would have gone. 

He could have had anything he wanted. For a while, it had seemed like he did. College degree, good position at his father's firm, loving family, beautiful fiancé...everyone agreed that Rick was a bright, determined young man who would do great things in life. Then why did he feel like he needed to escape? He needed...something. Something outside of his perfect life, something that felt real. Something that didn't make him feel like he was dead. He wanted to be alive. 

Nobody had wanted him to go. It was just for a few weeks, he told them. I just need a break...

His parents didn't try to stop him. They'd attempted it with Cate, but by this point they knew it was futile to oppose their strong-willed children. The fact that Rick's brother David had just changed his major from pre-law to art history had proved that. 

Madeline had been upset when he'd told her, but not as much as Rick had feared. She had tried to talk him out of it, jokingly, thinking that he wasn't really serious. She'd grown very quiet in their last days together. Rick didn't miss her. He should have, he knew. He'd loved her, once. He didn't know if she would be waiting for him when he came back, but somehow Rick couldn't bring himself to care. 

After an hour of standing around the train station, Cate still hadn't arrived and the platform was slowly becoming deserted. Rick attempted to ask someone for directions, but he'd never been good with languages, and by the look on their face he guessed he'd said something very insulting. Luckily the Egyptian was understanding, and after a few minutes he pointed Rick in the right direction. He hoped. 

Cate had always had a passion for anything to do with Egypt, ever since she was a little girl. When the chance had come to travel their she'd leapt at it, and had rarely left the continent since. Rick had never really understood Cate's fascination with the country. What was there but sand and mummies? She'd sent him books when he was younger, but he'd never really gotten into them. On those rare occasions when she would visit home, though, she'd tell him stories. Stories of legendary warriors, great loves, ancient curses. Her stories were what Rick thought of as he wandered the dusty streets of Cairo, comparing Cate's tales of grandiose palaces and fabulous tombs to the grimy poverty he saw around him. 

He'd come here once before, when he was ten. Rick didn't remember much, which may have been a good thing. The entire family, even Cate, had come down with a horrible case of food poisoning, and they didn't leave the hotel for a week. His only real memory of the experience was the bitter disappointment of an ten year old who'd been denied the chance to ride a camel for the first time. _That_ he remembered. 

Rick stumbled upon the Museum of Antiquities quite by accident. He was just about to turn around and head the other direction when he spotted it out of the corner of his eye. It was a large sandstone building, guarded by two imposing stone figures carved to look like they'd come straight out of pharaoh's tomb. Even to Rick's untrained eye, it was obvious they were fakes. He wondered what the inside of the museum must look like if this was what they displayed in plain sight. 

The cavernous front room was deserted save for a snoring old man in a lounge chair next to the entrance. From the looks of him Rick guessed he was supposed to be a watchman of some sort, though all he seemed to be watching was the inside of his eyelids. Rick tapped him hesitantly with his foot, but the man, whose nametag read Bob, did not stir. He decided to explore, instead. After all, what was an adventure without a little exploring? Living dangerously, sneaking around...

...In a museum where anybody could wander and where your scatterbrained sister was the assistant curator and probably wondering why you hadn't shown up yet. Some adventure. 

After rounding a few corners and getting utterly lost, Rick thought he heard faint footsteps in the distance. They got softer by the second, going in the opposite direction. He sped up, hoping to catch the footsteps before they disappeared completely, to find some sign of civilization besides the sleeping watchman. 

He came around the next corner too quickly, smacking into something, or someone, a mess of papers flying into the air, books landing on the ground with loud thuds. He grabbed for balance before he could completely tip over, but his attempts didn't really succeed. As it was, the dust settled (so to speak), and Rick found himself lying on top of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

__

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

This was just perfect, Evelyn Carnahan thought to herself as she pulled yet another book off the shelf. Less than a year back in Egypt and she'd already managed to ruin her career. It wasn't bad enough that the Benbridge Scholars had rejected her application for the second time, now the curator hated her. Again. 

One look at Evelyn Carnahan and most people would write her off as just another English prude, hair in a neat bun, modest clothing, prim and proper manner. The fact that she was a scholar made it even worse. Women were not supposed to be smart, Evelyn had found. They were supposed to curtsy and smile and mumble and sit around looking pretty. Not that she had ever felt the need to live up to anyone's expectations. Her own were quite enough, thank you very much. 

She might have at least tried a little harder with Dr. Bey, though. It wasn't her fault she got into scrapes! They just to seemed to..._happen _around Evelyn. Blinking could be a dangerous activity for her, as her brother Jonathan had cheerfully remarked once. And where was Jonathan, anyway? He was supposed to meet her here for lunch a half hour ago. In some bar, no doubt, once again remiss in his brotherly duties. Evelyn had long ago learned not be disappointed in Jonathan. It would have taken all of her energy. 

As it was, at least she could try to make it up to the curator by working through lunch. She knew he wouldn't fire her; her parents, even in death, were too influential to allow that. It helped to have the assistant curator on her side, too. Evelyn didn't know what she would do without Cate to defend her. What might have become of her? Would Dr. Bey have tossed her out onto the street like the Benbridge scholars were so fond of doing? Evelyn shuddered to think. As unglamorous as this job was, she needed it. 

The stack was a bit heavy for her, but she was determined not to have make two trips. She tucked the papers under her arm and precariously made her way out of the library, on her way to the backrooms where the books would be stored. They seemed to have two copies of almost everything, and if Evelyn wanted that library neat, she was going to have to do a little spring cleaning in the process. 

Footsteps echoed around the abandoned hallways, and they weren't hers. The Museum was supposed to be closed, and Cate was shut up in her office. The curator, owing to a massive migraine brought on by a certain someone, had gone home already, and had sent everyone else away, too. Bob never ventured down this way. Evelyn, despite herself, was a little frightened. Bob wouldn't let strangers in, would he? 

As she timidly rounded the corner, someone came running flat out in the opposite direction, colliding with Evelyn in a storm of papers and books. Her head hit the ground with a painful thud, and she found herself looking up at the most handsome man she'd even seen. 

"Sorry," she mumbled. Their eyes met, green to blue, and Rick's breath caught in his throat. "Should have been looking where I was going," she continued, faltering slightly. They lay there for a few moments, neither speaking, when suddenly it occurred to both of them that perhaps they'd better get up. 

Rick helped the woman to her feet, both of them muttering apologies again. She swayed a little on the way up; he steadied her with strong arms. 

"I really am...so very sorry," she started again. Her accent washed over him like wine, sending a chill up Rick's spine. He saw her shiver too, just slightly. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, but before he had a chance to speak he saw Cate come bounding around the corner, smacking into the other girl and sending what papers she'd managed to gather flying again. She flew into his arms again, and if not for Cate on the other end, he was sure they would have ended up on the ground once more. 

"Oh, Evelyn, I'm so sorry--" So that was her name: Evelyn! "Rick!" Cate cried. "Where have you been?" Evelyn was pushed aside as Cate hugged him fiercely, then seemed to remember something and straightened. "Oh! I was supposed to pick you up." 

"That's all right, Cate," he replied, his attention still on Evelyn. He finally wrenched his gaze from one woman to the next. "Gave me a chance to see Cairo. Three or four times," he teased. 

Cate looked at the books scattered all over the hallway. "Have a little accident, did we?" she said, eyeing Evelyn. Before she could speak, though, Cate continued. Rick had forgotten how much he missed his sister's voice. "Rick, this is our librarian Evelyn Carnahan. Evy, this is my brother Rick, just in from Boston. Or have you two already met?"

Evelyn's cheeks reddened slightly, but she managed to choke out, "Just briefly."

Their eyes met again and Rick, with some trepidation, held out his hand. She took it, surprising him with her strong grip. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. O'Connell," she said quietly. 

"Charmed," he replied, silently cursing himself for sounding like an idiot. The handshake was quick, impersonal...to anyone watching. Rick could feel the electricity burn through his fingertips and up his arm, sending another chill down his spine. What was going on here? 

Cate, observing the handshake a little too closely, asked, "How's Madeline?" 

"What?" Rick was startled out of his trance, and turned to face his sister again. 

"You know, Madeline, blond hair, yay high, your-"

"Fine!" Rick exclaimed, before she finished the sentence. "She's fine. But how have you been?" he asked enthusiastically. Cate eyed him suspiciously, as if she knew better, but answered as she knelt to help Evelyn pick up the books: "Busy. It was a zoo this weekend." 

Rick quickly bent to help them. "Seems pretty deserted now." He wanted desperately to include Evelyn in the conversation, but she wouldn't meet his eyes anymore. 

"Yes, well, it gets that way when the basement floods and you have to close half the museum," Cate said, looking pointedly at Evelyn, who looked as though she might cry. "Oh, Evy, don't worry," Cate said quickly. As they all stood she patted the younger girl on the back and placed the stack of books back in her arms. "I'll smooth things over with Dr. Bey. I'd stay out of his sight for a while, though, hmm?"

"You don't have to tell me that twice," Evelyn said, trying to laugh it off but not succeeding very well. "I'll be in the library," she muttered. Rick thought he could hear her still talking to herself as she walked away, clutching the books to her chest as if they contained a precious fortune. 

The only treasure Rick saw, however, was Evelyn Carnahan. 

__

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Cate gave her brother a short, uneventful tour, her mind seemingly on something else. She breezed through most of the exhibits, though Rick knew she could have gone on for hours, regaling him with tales of this king and that scandal and this archeologist. "So, that's that," she said as they neared the end of the circle they'd made around the museum. "You want to check into the hotel, and I could meet you for dinner?"

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" 

Slightly startled, she replied, "I'm not! Why would I do that?"

Rick knew he probably shouldn't answer that one, so he broached a new topic. "So," he started, trying to sound innocent, "the name Carnahan sounds familiar...have I heard it somewhere before?"

Cate paused before she answered, thinking that his question was probably not out of any sort of archeological interest. "Yes, probably. Her parents were quite famous. Howard Carnahan discovered Tutankhamun's tomb a few years back." She paused again. The memories were still painful. Cate had almost accompanied them, but something had come up at the museum and she'd been unable to go. "They were killed about a year ago," she continued. "That's when Evelyn came to work here. She's normally very talkative, I think she's just upset about the basement." Cate wasn't sure why she felt the need to add this personal tidbit about Evelyn. 

"Must have been hard on her. Her parents, I mean."

"Yes, yes, it was. Her and Jonathan-"

"Jonathan?" he interrupted, a bit too eagerly. "Who's Jonathan?"

"Her brother," Cate replied. She could see the obvious relief on his face, and decided to bring him back to reality. "How are the wedding plans going?"

Rick didn't answer for while. Finally, he said, "I think Madeline is going to break it off."

"You think _Madeline_ is going to break it off. I see. So _Madeline_ is the one who left her fiancé and ran halfway around the globe with no warning?" She almost cringed at the tone of her voice. Cate loved her brother, but sometimes he could be unreasonable. He needed to be brought back to reality. She'd seen the way he was looking at Evy, and he didn't even know anything about her! He was already engaged, for God's sake. The least she could do is try to make him see the facts, even if they were hard to face. 

"We're not in love anymore, Cate, it's as simple as that." 

"Have you even talked to her about this?"

"Not really."

"Well, then, how do you know?" 

"I just...know. We both do." Rick paused. "You know when you're not in love with someone anymore." He didn't know how to explain it. They didn't talk. The relationship had become hollow, cold...at parties they would talk and laugh and mingle, and when it was over they'd go their separate ways sometimes without so much as a kiss or even a goodbye. Rick had a feeling the only reason it had gone on as long as it did was that Madeline had simply dreaded telling anyone. He knew how she must have fumed when she'd realized he was really leaving. That was certainly not that way she had wanted to announce their break up. 

"Well," Cate interrupted his thoughts, "I will most certainly not let you start some illicit affair with my librarian before you're even single again! Don't try to defend yourself, I saw the way you two were looking at each other! Is that what your idea of an adventure is, hmm? And then you'd just go back to your little life in Boston, leaving Evy here in Cairo, heartbroken, because let me tell you she is not the type to fall in love, and she would also most definitely not consider living anywhere but Cairo, or London, she would never follow you to America, I'm quite sure!" Well...she'd said a little more than she'd meant to, but Cate knew what a heartbreaker her brother could be, and she wouldn't let him hurt Evelyn like that. "Just so you know," she finished lamely. 

"You get to the point quick."

Ha! He wasn't denying it! "Well, I'm right, aren't I?" she asked. 

"Cate," Rick said firmly, "I came to see you. I came here because I thought you'd understand what I was going through."

"Rick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--sometimes my mouth runs away with me, and--"

"It's okay, Cate."

So can you find the hotel all right?"

"Yeah, I passed it on the way here. 

"Okay. I'll stop by tonight. I've got to go take care of the basement." Cate gave her brother one last hug and left him to himself in the museum foyer. 

Now, if he could just figure out where the library was...

__

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"George Benbridge, 1865," Evy muttered under her breath. "Temple of Osiris. Martin Benbridge, 1866, Temple of the..." she trailed off again. "Rick O'Connell..." Evelyn sighed to herself. What was wrong with her? She'd known the man for two seconds and she couldn't get him out of her head! But she couldn't stop thinking about those eyes, that handshake...her heart quickened at the mere thought of him. "Damn his eyes," she muttered. 

Unfortunately for Evelyn, Rick had very good hearing. "Talking to yourself?" he asked as he entered the library. 

"Uh, I, um...no." 

"Oh."

"So..." Evelyn desperately searched for something intelligent to say and could come with absolutely nothing. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." It seemed Rick was equally tongue-tied. "I'm not entirely sure." 

"Why did you come down here then?"

"To talk to you."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because I...I don't know." Rick laughed. "You know how sometimes things just... seem right?"

"I suppose."

"Like...I met you and I...it just..."

"Seemed right."

"Yes!" he cried. 

Despite the fervor of his response, Rick said nothing more, so after a while Evelyn decided to keep talking. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before. What do we do next?"

"Well, I think I'm supposed to ask you out to dinner."

"All right. Go ahead."

"I know I haven't known you that long, I mean, I don't even know you at all! But I--I mean--"

"Yes?" she said, a bit too eagerly. 

"What I'm trying to say is...I'd like to. Know you better, I mean. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight."

"Absolutely," she said. 

Thrown off by the immediacy of her response, Rick didn't know what else to say. "Err, I'll pick you up here at six?"

"Great!" They stood there for a few more moments. "Um, I have to get back to work."

"Of course. I'll see you at six."

"Okay." Evelyn waited until he'd left the library, then burst into a grin. This was turning out to be an all right day, after all...

__

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

After the waiter took their orders Rick leaned over to Evelyn and whispered so no one else would hear. "An Italian restaurant in Cairo? This isn't what I expected."

She laughed. "Vinnie's is my favorite. It's fantastic, trust me. But we can try Egyptian food next time, okay?"

"Okay. It's a date."

Her smile disappeared and the nervousness returned. "So, why did you decide to visit Cate? I understand nobody in your family's come here for years."

"Well, the last trip was kind of a disaster." 

The waiter brought two bowls of steaming soup to the table, and for a few moments they busied themselves with eating. "I've never been to Boston," said Evy finally. "Is it a nice city?"

"Yeah. Born and raised there. Sometimes you just need a change though, you know?"

"Oh, I know. I felt that way about London. Like I had to escape."

"Exactly! My life has just become so...I don't know. Disjointed. Half the time I don't know what's going on, and the other half of the time everything makes perfect, wonderful sense. Like an Emily Dickinson poem."

Evelyn nearly dropped her spoon. "_You_ read Emily Dickinson?"

"Well, not really...My mother read it to me as a kid. Nothing else."

"Just Emily Dickinson."

He agreed, noticing at the same time the details of Evelyn's eyes. "Just Emily Dickinson."

"What's your favorite poem?"

"You're going to make me recite it?"

She grinned, which convinced him. "You're the one who brought it up."

Rick put up a good show of protest, but had already determined to perform the poem (and perhaps win her heart at the same time). He stood from his chair, right in the middle of the restaurant, and cleared his throat. Finally, he began: "Hope is the thing with feathers/That perches in the soul/And sings the tune without the words/And never stops at all/And sweetest in the gale is heard/And sore must be the storm/That could abash the little bird/That kept so many warm."

Rick sat down and picked up his soup spoon again. Some of their fellow diners clapped, including several women who sighed at Evelyn's good luck. 

Staggered as she was at Rick's display, Evelyn managed to say, "That was beautiful."

"Your turn."

This startled her out of her reverie. "What?"

"What's your favorite poem?"

Evelyn's cheeks reddened. "Oh, I don't know..."

"Yes, you do."

She sighed. "It's William Blake."

"Recite it for me."

"I'm not going to stand up."

"Okay."

Evelyn bit her lip, debating the wisdom of following the Emily Dickinson performance, but then plunged ahead anyway. "To see a World in a Grain of Sand/And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,/Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand/And Eternity in an hour."

Rick wondered if Emily Dickinson had ever been in love. "That was wonderful."

"Yes, well." Evelyn concentrated very hard on her soup. "Short and sweet. So, um... What do you do?"

_Ah_, thought Rick, _my least favorite subject_. "I'm a lawyer, in my father's firm. Mostly boring stuff...corporations, contracts, commas...."

Evelyn looked up from her soup, which was not so very interesting. "You sound fascinated."

Rick began to reply but then realized she was kidding. "Well. What else was I going to do?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you wanted to." She bit her tongue to keep from launching into her fascination with Egypt. She could always scare him away later. "There's a total of about two people in my field who think that a woman can do fieldwork. I haven't let that stop me."

"_That _is what sounds fascinating"--God, he hated that word, he sounded so fake! "Tell me about it."

"You don't really want to know," she demurred, going back to her soup. "It's quite boring."

"Then why do you love it so much?"

He caught her eye as she looked up again, and Evelyn had to take a moment to collect her thoughts. If only she'd stop smiling like an idiot! "It's quite wonderful, actually. Do you ever wish you'd lived in a different time?"

"No time like the present," he said, cursing himself again. She only smiled. 

__

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Review Si Vous Plait :)


	2. le milleu

Eh, nobody said it was Shakespeare. I am aware this is total silly terrible cheese. But sometimes these things just have to happen. ;) Thanks everybody :) Yeah, the CoG sequel will probably arrive this summer.

__

le milieu

"And then they ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars. Oh, and you know how they took out your brain?"

Rick's stomach turned, but he put on a good face. "How?"

"They stuck a sharp, red hot poker up your nose, scrambled things about a bit, then ripped it all out through your nostrils."

He tried to smile, but couldn't force it. "Eeeeaaggghh. That's gotta hurt."

Evelyn's face lit up. "Don't worry, you'd be dead when they do this... Wimp."

"Hey!"

Evelyn danced away from him down the street, laughing. "Honestly, I don't know if I could take you out in the field... You're much too delicate. Have you ever even been camping?"

"Camping is my middle name," he growled. "I spent three quarters of my childhood camping, missy, and I happen to be certifiably able to survive in the woods for up to--"

"The woods are different than the desert," she interrupted. It was so fun to tease him. He really couldn't take it, at all. "Soaring temperatures, sand in everything, locusts, sandstorms, scorpions, deadly desert tribes..."

"I'll prove it to you!"

"How?"

"I'll..." He searched for some sort of definitive proof of his outdoorsman ability. "All right, I'll take you on some sort of...what do you call it, experder--"

"Expedition."

"_Expedition_ into the desert, you can archaeologize whatever, and I will impress you with my desert-living ability."

"My, you've known me for a week and you're offering to whisk me away to the desert. How dashing. And archaeologize isn't a word."

"Hey, I'm a lawyer, not a linguist."

Evelyn stopped walking. "We have...known each other for a week."

"Yes, we have."

"It's been a wonderful week."

"Yeah! I mean, yes. Every day has been..." Rick felt rather like he was choking. "...you know."

Evelyn couldn't believe she was bringing this up. "I was just wondering... Eh, never mind."

"About..."

"I was wondering what exactly it is we're...doing here. We are spending an awful lot of time together. And, look, if you're just using me as a tour guide or something, that's fine--"

"No!" Rick willed his vocabulary past the monosyllabic. "I suppose you could call these outings...dates. Isn't that what we're doing? I thought that's what we were doing."

"I suppose." Evelyn hesitated. She shouldn't have to be spelling this out for him. How unromantic! And yet, she decided, if she didn't take charge, perhaps no one ever would. "It's just that, if we are, in fact, on a date, Mr. O'Connell..."

"What?"

"We're been 'dating' for a week, and it's just...you know, I thought it was going so well, and..." Evelyn forced the words out in a rush. "I was just wondering if you were ever going to kiss me."

He appeared, to Evelyn, momentarily stunned. "Do you want me to....."

"No! No, not right now. How awful to be discussing the matter, anyway. But now you know. For later."

Rick was unsure how to respond to such a statement. He'd wanted to kiss her since the moment they'd met--every moment of every single day since he'd known her--but still at the back of his mind was Madeleine, the brevity of his trip here, and a million doubts about Evelyn's own feelings. "Now I know," he repeated slowly. "For later."

"Right." She continued down the street, this time with a smile on her face. "Just thought I'd mention it."

There was something else, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He followed her at some distance, wishing he could know everything about her. "Is something else bothering you?"

"No," she replied immediately, but the look on her face said otherwise. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"It's just...you. I've known you for exactly one week and I..."

"You...what?"

"I..."

Evelyn might have continued, but the streetcar beeped down the block, announcing its arrival. "I have to catch the bus. I have to go back to work."

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

Her smile banished all thoughts from his head except those of her. "Take me to lunch."

"I'll pick you up."

"Okay." She started to make for the streetcar but stopped herself. "And..."

Her pause seemed to last forever. "What?" he asked.

Evelyn hesitated again. "Bye," she said, stepped forward, and kissed him.

In what seemed like a millisecond later, she had suddenly rushed down the street and onto the waiting streetcar. Rick stood there in the street for a full five minutes before regaining enough sense to continue on his way. He could scarcely believe it. _This_ was love, he thought to himself as he walked slowly back toward the hotel. He had no idea how or why, he just _knew_. This was the stuff of fairy tales, legends, myths. He'd certainly come to Cairo looking for something, but he hadn't expected it to be this. He hadn't expected Evelyn. The thought of leaving her, of going back to America, was so painful he pushed it quickly out of his mind. He could hardly breathe when she just left the room! He wasn't leaving her. Ever.

Rick entered his room and sat down at the desk. He picked up a pen and began to write.

****

...A week later...

How did time pass so quickly? Evelyn wondered. It seemed she'd just arrived at work, and already it was five o'clock. In the last two weeks, time had seemed to fly by.

Cate walked into the library and cleared her throat. She had decided to be direct, and began to speak before she could change her mind. "Evelyn," she said, "What's going on with you and my brother?"

Evelyn looked slightly startled, and more than a little embarrassed. "What do you mean?"

"You like him, don't you?"

Evelyn's face lit up, but she tried to be cautious with her answer. "Oh, Cate, I've only known him for two weeks--"

"Well, I've only known _you_ for a year, and already I love you like a sister."

By this time Evelyn could not contain her grin. "I _do_ like him. We've been spending an awful lot of time together."

"I've noticed," said Cate dryly. "I hardly see either of you."

"Oh, Cate, it's crazy, but...I think I'm in love. Is that crazy? To fall in love with someone when you've only known them for two weeks? It's crazy, isn't it? I'm crazy!"

_Love??? Oh, no. _Cate paused. "Does he feel the same way?"

"I don't know!... I don't know," Evelyn repeated. "It's crazy. Crazy!"

"It's not crazy!" Cate protested. "It's entirely possible!"

"Do you think so? Really?" Evelyn's face was so full of hope that Cate almost felt sorry for the young girl. What if Rick didn't feel the same way? She couldn't make a value judgment on her brother's feelings. After all, he was technically still engaged...Cate couldn't bear to see Evelyn's heart broken like that...

"I think," she said carefully, "that you should just _ask_ him."

"Ask him?!" Evelyn looked panic-stricken now. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"You'll never know unless you ask him."

"But what if he doesn't love me?"

"Do _you_ think he loves you?"

"Yes," Evelyn said immediately. She looked startled at her own pronouncement. "Yes, I do," she continued, more confidently. "I know he does."

This time it was Cate who broke into a broad grin. Forget about Madeline! The more she thought about it, the more it sense. Rick and Evelyn, together! It was so perfect! "I'm so happy for you!" Cate cried, giving Evelyn a hug. "To think, my brother and my best friend, falling in love!"

"Don't get too excited, Cate. I don't know if he feels that way..."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously!"

"Evelyn being serious? Who ever heard of such a thing?" Rick asked from the doorway.

"Rick!" cried Cate. "It's very rude to eavesdrop!"

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I just came to pick Evelyn up."

Evelyn had by now turned a very deep shade of crimson. "I'll get my purse," she said, and practically ran from the room.

"How much did you hear?" Cate hissed.

"Geez, Cate, just the last word. Why, were you talking about me?"

"No!"

"Well, case closed, then."

"So...is there anything you want to tell me?"

Rick pretended to think for a moment. "No, not really. Why?"

"Anything about...you and Evelyn?"

Now it was Rick's turn to look startled. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing!"

Rick contemplated his sister for a moment. "I do need to talk to you, but can it wait 'til tomorrow? We've got reservations."

"Breakfast?"

"That would be fine."

****

...................................

"I have to ask you something."

Rick looked up from his salad and chewed for a moment. "Fire away."

Evelyn looked terrified. "Um.... Can I have the salt?"

He would have laughed but she looked even more terrified at mentioning the salt. "Um, yes. Was there something else?"

"No." Evelyn couldn't believe herself. Could she have thought of a more silly substitute for "Do you love me?" She shouldn't even be talking about something so stupid, anyway. They were in the middle of a crowded restaurant, was this really the time to ask the man you've been seeing for two weeks whether or not he'd fallen madly in love with you?  
"Evelyn?"

"What?"

"You spaced off. You okay?"

She nodded but then felt a sneeze coming on. He looked at her scrunched up face and asked again, "What?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I have to sneeze."

"Well, bless you in advance. I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

"All right." Evelyn watched Rick walk away, and finally sneezed. Now she needed a tissue. But the fantastic thing about pretty little shawls, they didn't afford much pocket room. Evelyn stared at Rick's coat, draped on the back of his chair, for a few moments, then decided that he certainly wouldn't mind if she checked to see if he had one. Jackets were much more practical for such things.

She raised the jacket from the chair and checked the right pocket. But what she pulled from it was not a tissue, but a rectangular piece of paper.

A boat ticket.

Her stomach dropped. The steamer was set to leave Cairo tomorrow. A round trip, she supposed. He was going back to America. Tomorrow... Tomorrow...

Evelyn felt a bit like she was floating, and no thought in her head made sense. He was planning on leaving! He was going to leave! How could he do that?... She thought she meant something to him... Heavens, she'd only known him for two weeks and already she was planning a wedding. He had every right to go back to America. There was absolutely nothing to hold him in Egypt past a two-week vacation...

Evelyn willed herself to start breathing again. Rick was walking back to the table. She had to act normal. If he wanted to tell her, he'd tell her.

Wouldn't he?

****

.........................................

Evelyn was near to panicking by the time Rick walked her to her door that night. One moment she was sure he was leaving her without saying a word, the next she was positive that she had to have misinterpreted the ticket. He held her hand, walked close, acted as though nothing was wrong. She got out her key. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Oh, I hadn't planned anything yet."

Evelyn was near tears. This might be the last time she ever saw him, and he was acting like it wasn't even happening. "Do you like Boston? Are you happy there?"

_Where did that question come from? _wondered Rick. He answered slowly, unsure what she meant. "I think I'm happy here."

"Stay."

Rick felt like jumping up and down. She didn't want him to leave Cairo! "I can't deny that the idea of staying in Cairo has appeal--"

"No, stay tonight."

He noticed a tear forming in the corner of her eye. What was going on here? "Are you crying?"

She shook her head. "I've never been happier than when you're standing next to me."

He would have agreed but decided to kiss her instead. "I should probably go," he finally said, but as soon as the words left his mouth he hoped desperately that she would ask him again. Evelyn didn't say anything, but she didn't move, either. Rick traced the line of her jaw with shaking fingers. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, to never stop.

"Please stay," she said, her voice almost down to a whisper.

Evelyn took his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door with a resounding click. Rick wasn't sure what he had expected, but it wasn't that she would kiss him again, desperately seeking his lips, unwilling to let him go. He willingly returned the affection. "Stay," she whispered. "Don't leave tonight."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she replied, and sealed her answer with a kiss.

****

.....................................

Rick opened his eyes the next morning to the bright sun filtering in through the open curtains. Those weren't his curtains...that wasn't his ceiling...

He turned his head to the left. Evelyn was still asleep. The word "beautiful" didn't do her justice. Gorgeous, stunning, exquisite, dazzling, striking...perfect. Rick couldn't think of enough words to describe her. He was content to just lie there, arms wrapped around his Evelyn, listening her breathe in and out. His Evelyn. He knew he could never think of her as anything but. He was in love.

Her eyes fluttered open, registering disorientation at first. "Oh," she said, "hello."

"Hello."

Evelyn couldn't think of anything else to say, but it didn't bother her. "I've overslept," she said finally, snuggling back into the pillow as if to hide from the day. "Must I go to work today?"

"I'll write you a note," he teased. "Stay in bed all day, I don't mind."

"It's rather relaxing, isn't it?"

"I'll make you a deal." He kissed her, unable to resist, then continued his thought. "We'll have breakfast in bed, and _then_ you can decide whether you have to go to work."

Evelyn steeled herself to ask the question she had blessedly forgotten until now. "Don't you have a boat to catch?"

"What?"

"Aren't you...aren't you going back to America?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"The ticket," Evelyn replied, eyes downcast. "I found your ticket."

"Ticket?" He'd completely forgotten about the ticket! "No! I just never bothered to cash it back in! That's not the reason you...I mean..."

"No! No, of course not! I...." The words were on the tip of her tongue. She just couldn't say it. "I don't think I could stand to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her again, barely noticing a few seconds later that someone was knocking at the front door.

_Knock, knock._

"Just ignore it."

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Maybe you should answer it."

_Knock, knock!!!_ "Evy, open up!"

"Oh my God, it's Jonathan!" Evelyn flew out of the bed and grabbed a robe. "Get dressed, hurry!"

He hurried while Evelyn went to the door. "Just a minute," she called, buying a few more seconds. "I'll be right there, Jonathan!"

Evelyn pulled open the door just as Rick buttoned the last button on his shirt and sat down on the couch, trying to look for all the world as if he were visiting for tea. "What are you doing here, Jonathan?" asked Evelyn, hugging her brother. "Unlike you and Rick, some people don't get up at the crack of dawn."

"Rick?" Jonathan looked Rick up and down, then offered his hand. "I'm Evy's brother Jonathan. Who are you again?"

"Rick O'Connell. I'm Cate's brother, actually."

"Ah." Jonathan looked at Evelyn in her robe, then back at Rick. "Yes, Evy told me about you. And what are you doing here?"

"I thought she'd be up already," said Rick, trying to laugh. "We were going to have lunch. Apparently Evelyn has trouble getting up before noon."

"It's 10:00 a.m."

Rick struggled to keep his face straight. "Yes, well, I like to be early."

"And what are _you_ doing here, Jonathan?" asked Evelyn. "I wasn't aware we had plans."

"No, I just thought I'd stop by."

"Well, you boys should get out of here and let me get dressed. Honestly, is it too much to ask to sleep in on a...a Tuesday?"

Jonathan was suspicious again. "What's so special about a Tuesday?"

"I don't have to be at work until noon on Tuesdays," answered Evelyn, pushing Rick and Jonathan out the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will see the both of you later. Honestly, manners these days..."

Evelyn closed her door, leaving Jonathan and Rick alone in the hallway. "Well," said Rick. "How about them Red Sox?"

****

...............................................................

Rick practically ran into the café, stopping just short of the table where Cate sat. "Sorry," he apologized, sitting down. "Lost track of time."

"Mm hmm." Cate seemed just as suspicious as Jonathan. "And where have you been?"

"Told you, lost track of time. What are you eating?"

"What does it look like I'm eating?" Cate pushed her plate of eggs toward Rick. "Here, you have the rest. I have to get to work, anyway."

"Can we talk first?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"I'll give you three guesses."

Cate sighed. "The Red Sox?"

"Funny."

"The stock market?"

"You're hilarious."

"Evelyn."

"Bingo."

Cate couldn't decide what to say, so she decided to be her usual informative self. "She loves you, you know."

"I know."

"Oh. What are you going to do, then? Are you going to stay in Cairo?"

"If she'll let me." Rick reached for his pocket, then realized he wasn't wearing his jacket. "Well, I was going to show you the ring, but I don't seem to have it with me at the moment..."

Cate's eyes widened. "You're asking Evelyn to marry you? What will Mom and Dad say?"

"They'll be happy for me, and they'll love her. Similar to what I was hoping would be your reaction."

"Oh!" Cate reached across the table and hugged him. "I _am_ happy. Oh, Rick, I think you two are perfect for each other. This _is_ wonderful."

"That's what I thought. Now let's just hope that she thinks so, too."

****

...............................................

The dusty grandfather clock's chiming startled Evelyn out of her thoughts, again. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind wandered anywhere and everywhere but the books she was supposed to be cataloguing. It was a good thing Cate had gone to meet Rick that morning, because Evelyn certainly wasn't accomplishing anything. Rick! The very reason she couldn't focus...

"Excuse me." A woman's voice interrupted Evelyn's thoughts. She turned to see a woman peeking timidly around the office door. "I'm looking for Cate O'Connell," the woman said, in a neat, clipped American accent. She kept glancing around her nervously like she expected something to jump out at her at any moment. Her shiny blond hair, evidently engineered to complement the flawless blue suit she wore, was sticking out a bit at the edges. Evelyn guessed that the poor woman was a bit overwhelmed by her surroundings. She knew girls like that back home. Egypt was obviously not the kind of place the poor woman was used to.

Trying to sound reassuring, Evelyn answered, "She's just stepped out. Can I help you with something?"

Evelyn thought she saw a flash of panic pass through the woman's eyes. "She's--she's coming back, then, right? Today?"

"Yes, of course. Are you all right? Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, please. A glass of water?"

Evelyn nodded as she guided the woman to a nearby bench, noticing that her shaking hands clutched a crumpled, dog-eared envelope. "I'm Evelyn, the librarian."

"Madeline Morrison. When did you say she was coming back?"

"She and her brother are running an errand, she should be back within the hour."

"Her brother?" Madeline was visibly relieved. "Thank God."

Something was off about this woman. She wasn't telling the whole story, Evelyn could tell that much. "Are you a friend of the family, then?" she asked.

The American actually cracked a smile, betraying her icy demeanor. "I suppose you could say that. I used to be, anyway. Could I get that water?"

Evelyn tried to be polite, but as she talked more with the woman, she couldn't help but form a dislike for her. It didn't help that Madeline treated Evelyn as though her job was to cater to her wishes, as well as be a sounding board for the troubles she'd encountered in making it to Egypt. She was probably just completely frazzled, Evelyn told herself. Her trip certainly sounded terrible, and though she wouldn't say exactly what she was doing here, she didn't seem too thrilled about whatever it was.

When Cate walked through the door, Evelyn jumped up, eager to be rid of her charge. "Cate, someone to see you."

Cate's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. "Oh my God."

"Hello to you, too, Cate."

"I--I'm sorry, I just--I'm--I'm shocked." Cate stuttered. "What are you doing here?" She looked at Evelyn with amazement. "I see you've met Evelyn."

"Yes. She's been quite kind," said Madeline, rising from the bench, dusting off her perfect suit and shoving the glass of water back into Evelyn's hands. "Is, um, is Rick around here somewhere?"

"He, uh, he's in the library," Cate replied, looking pointedly at Evelyn. "Perhaps we should have a chat, first, Madeline. Haven't seen you in ages." She'd finally come to accept the fact that her brother had moved on, and now Madeline showed up! The woman always did have impeccable timing, Cate noted with irony.

"I'd really like to talk to Rick."

"Well, he's just a bit--a bit busy at the moment. Uh, Evelyn, would you be so kind as to go let Rick know that Madeline is here?"

"Of course," Evelyn said, a bit confused. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. How _are_ you, then, Madeline?"

As a mystified Evelyn left the pair, she could hear an obviously uneasy Cate still chattering on.

****

.......................................

Rick appeared suddenly from behind a bookcase as soon as Evelyn had reached the library. He held a single red rose, gallantly holding it out to her as if it were a precious jewel. "Miss me?" he asked as she took the flower, then wrapped her up in a kiss so passionate any message Evelyn had been poised to deliver flew straight out of her head.

"Hi," she greeted him eventually. "I did, actually. Miss me?"

"It was unbearable." Rick smiled, and Evelyn's heart melted yet again.

"You have a wonderful smile," she told him.

"Yours isn't bad, either," he replied. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you--"

"Oh, no." Evelyn's face fell, smile gone.

"What?"

"Usually conversations that start with 'listen, we need to talk' don't end well."

"That isn't what I said!"

"Almost!"

"I just wanted to tell you something-"

"I mean, after last night--"

"I wanted to tell you two things, actually--"

"I didn't want to seem too clingy, but--"

"Evelyn--"

"You know this isn't normally something I would do, and--"

"Evelyn!"

"What?"

"I love you." There, he'd said it. He'd finally said it.

He'd have appreciated some sort of response, however. She just stood there, looking quite astonished, as if waiting for some sort of explanation. "I've felt that way for a while, before last night," Rick continued. "I've wanted to say it for a long time."

"I--I'm sorry," Evelyn stammered. "It's just that I...I almost feel like I'm waiting to wake up."

"You're awake. I love you."

The smile returned, finally. "I love you, too."

Rick kissed her again, feeling as though his whole world had suddenly fallen into place. She loved him! He'd known it, somehow, but to hear her say the words...

"Well, Rick, I'm glad to see you've gotten over me so quickly."

Madeline stood in the doorway, looking at the couple with a completely blank expression on her face, but twisting a piece of paper in her hands as if she wanted to strangle something. Rick's mouth fell open, stunned to see her there, her presence the last thing he had ever expected just as he confessed his love to another woman. All traces of her earlier distress vanished, Madeline continued, "But if you were going to cheat on me, I'd have at least thought it would be with someone pretty."

"Maddie!" Rick choked out, struggling to make sense of her abrupt appearance.

Evelyn looked at Rick, not sure what she expected him to say. Who in the world _was_ this woman? Why was everyone reacting this way to her? And what the hell did she just say? "Rick?" she whispered. "What is this?" She pulled out of his embrace, crossing her arms in a defensive position, waiting for him to tell her everything was all right. He wouldn't look at her. He couldn't stop staring at Madeline, who obviously was having no such trouble speaking her mind.

"A whole month?" she asked, voice rising. "You move fast, don't you?" She began to wave the envelope around in the air. "I wondered why this was the first I'd heard from you. Obviously you were too distracted, what with your little English whore--"

"Hey!" Rick protested. "Don't speak to Evelyn like that."

"Why not? I find her with my fiancé and we're supposed to be friends? I'm supposed to be okay with this? We never even announced our split, and already you've taken up with someone else?"

Rick finally met Evelyn's eyes, and she hated what she saw there. "The second thing I wanted to tell you," he whispered. Already fighting back tears, she pushed roughly past Madeline, who seemed quite pleased with Evelyn's reaction.

****

...................................

silly conclusion v. soon :)


	3. la fin

__

la fin

Rick tried to follow Evelyn, but Madeline wouldn't allow his exit.

"Of all the things I imagined were going on," she continued. "I thought you just needed time to yourself, time to unwind, then you'd come to your senses!"

"You knew I might not come back, Maddie."

Madeline waved the envelope in his face. "But this! This is how you told me?! Sorry, Maddie, darling, but I'm never coming back. Good luck with your life!"

Rick's voice rose a few more decibels. "We weren't going to work out and you knew it!"

"Even so, you must understand it was a bit of a shock to be told my fiancé was moving to Africa! We didn't even break up, not really!"

"Would you have wanted to stay together?" he challenged her. "It was over, Maddie. You knew it, and I knew it. I thought it was better this way."

Madeline turned away so she could discreetly wipe away the little tear that had trickled out of her eye. "Why couldn't we ever talk about these things, Rick?" she asked. "Why couldn't we have said this before you left?"

He was a little shocked to see her crumble so much as to allow a tear. Shouldn't she have still been mad? "Some things just aren't meant to be, I guess."

"I think I..." Madeline paused. She turned back around to face Rick. "I convinced myself that once you came back it would be better. That you'd work out whatever problems you had, and--"

"That _was_ my problem, Maddie. I had to get away from Boston. That's not where I'm meant to be."

"Oh? You're meant to be here, miles from proper civilization, having torrid affairs with librarians--"

"Hey!"

"Well, is that what it is? Just some adventure you felt you needed to have before you settled down with me? A last fling?!"

"Maddie... When I'm with Evelyn, it feels like the world stops. Like she's the only person on this entire planet, and we're all each other has. I never..." he trailed off. "We never had that, you and I. I felt nothing when we said goodbye. I can't stand to be away from Evelyn. It breaks my heart to see her walk away."

"Very poetic," Madeline spat.

"It's the truth. And you deserve that, too. With someone else."

"Love's not like that, Rick. It'll fade. It did with us, it does with everybody."

"Maddie, I don't I think I ever loved you."

She was silent for a few moments, studying the tile pattern on the library floor. "I didn't love you, either. I've just never admitted it out loud before." She looked up again, and strangely, she was smiling. "Wow."

"I'm sorry, Maddie--"

"No, no, it's all right." Rick could see the tears starting again, but Madeleine smiled through them. "It's never felt so wonderful to have a broken heart."

Rick had to smile at that. "You'll be okay."

"I hope so." Suddenly Madeline's eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Eva! She thinks you're engaged!"

"Her name is Evelyn, and it'll be fine. I'll just explain it to her."

"Rick, it's not always that easy. Take it from someone who knows."

"I'll figure something out." For the first time it hit him that Evelyn might _not_ understand all this. He barely did himself. He couldn't let that happen. "I have to."

****

.........................

Rick figured that if she were going to forgive him, flowers or anything of the sort wouldn't make any difference, so he went straight to her apartment. It was locked, of course, and no amount of knocking seemed to do the trick.

"Hello?" he called, wondering if she was even home. She had to be; she hadn't stuck around at the museum. "I need to talk to you," he tried again.

No sound came from the other side of the door. "Evelyn? Please, I need to see your face when I tell you this. I don't feel like pouring my heart out to a door. Evelyn?"

This time, Rick heard a faint, "Go away," and that was enough. He retreated a little and kicked at the door with all the strength he could muster. The door splintered from its frame with a sharp crack and Rick walked calmly through the opening.

Evelyn stood there, mouth hanging open, clearly startled at Rick's unorthodox entrance. "What--what--you--I--" she sputtered, unable to express her shock. "You're going to have to pay for that door!" she finally shouted.

After Evelyn's proclamation, the room fell dead silent. All the things Rick had been rehearsing in his head the whole way over flew from his head. Evelyn was equally tongue-tied. Rick finally decided to say the first thing that came to his mind.

"I love you."

No response. She only glared at him from behind her slightly askew spectacles.

He decided to continue anyway. "Look, I know what this looked like. But--"

"What it looked like?" she interrupted, finally finding her voice. And boy, was it angry. "I'll tell you what it looked like, Mr. O'Connell! You wanted a little adventure before you settled down, right? A last fling, maybe?!"  
"Evelyn, I didn't expect--"

"Was that what I was, Rick?" she asked, quiet once more. "One last adventure? Was that I was to you?"

"No." He struggled to find the right words. He had to make her understand. "You were...unexpected, to say the least. I thought...I just thought I just needed to get away for a while. Away from Madeline, away from my family, away from my job. My life meant nothing to me. I didn't love my fiancé, my work was meaningless, I felt I was being stifled! I felt like I was dying! I know there's no real way to explain that, but--"

"I get it. You wanted a little fun."

"Maybe."

"Oh, so that's what this was! Your idea of a fun time is to seduce the shy librarian!"

"Hey! You were just as much to blame for that as I was!"

"To blame? You mean you..." Despite herself, Evelyn had to ask. "You regret it? You regret me?"

"No! You're the only thing that's ever happened to me that I don't regret. I love you, Evelyn. You have to understand that. Please understand that."

"And what about your _fiancé_?"

"We were over long before I left Boston. Neither one of us wanted to admit it to each other, I guess. 'Til now."

"Rick..." Evelyn sighed. "What do you want me to say? How am I supposed to trust you? How am I supposed to believe everything else you've ever told me, if you kept _this_ from me?"

"Because you love me. I know that. It's up to you to decide if that's enough, but... I hope it is." He turned to leave, knowing there was nothing more to say.

"Rick?" she said, stopping him momentarily. "I have to confess something."

"What?"

"Remember when I, um, found the ticket in your jacket?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I..." Evelyn decided it was too late to go back now and went to the coat closet. "See, you left your jacket here this morning." She pulled it out of the closet and reached into one of the pockets. "And I sort of...found something else in here."

She pulled her hand out of the pocket and came out with a jewelry case. She tossed it to him across the room. "I was just wondering if you could explain that, is all."

Rick opened the case and took out the shiny diamond ring inside. "This wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to take you to Vinnie's. Then I thought maybe we could go for walk. There's a courtyard in the Fort that's all lit up at night. I thought maybe we could sit on a bench and there would be moonlight and music and romance and..."

Evelyn didn't say anything for a while, but then tossed his jacket at him and removed a sweater from the coat closet. "Let's go, then."

"What? Where?"

"I believe you said you were taking me to Vinnie's."

Rick wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but she was talking to him and seemed receptive to the plan he'd sketched out, so he went along with it.

They ate dinner at Vinnie's--Rick could barely get down his fettuccine, and she spilled marinara sauce on her sweater. They talked mostly about nothing. After all, what could they say with everything hanging over their heads? After dinner they walked to the courtyard in complete silence, sat on a bench, and continued to be mute.

"Well," said Evelyn finally. "You didn't say what came after the courtyard and the bench."

This was it, thought Rick. She wouldn't ask if she didn't know what was coming next. That meant she would say yes, right? Or maybe she hadn't decided yet. Maybe she was waiting for him to ask before she decided.

Before he could think himself in circles Rick kneeled in front of the bench. "Evelyn Carnahan, I love you. Will you marry me?"

She took a little while to answer, enough time for her eyes to fill with tears. "Yes!" she cried, and threw herself into her arms.

Rick was nearly knocked over by her enthusiasm, literally and figuratively. "I love you," she said, and he could barely breathe just to hold her again.

****

..................................

They were married three days later at a tiny chapel in downtown Cairo. The wedding party was small, consisting only of Cate and Jonathan and a few of Evelyn's friends. Afterwards they danced at Vinnie's into the late hours. Rick and Evelyn sat at a table playing the part of newlyweds, talking about nothing at all. Jonathan sat next to his sister and placed a small box on the table in front of her.

"I got you a wedding present," he said, offering it without confidence that she would like it, or even take it. "I promise I didn't steal it, if that's what you're going to say."

"Honestly, Jonathan," Evelyn sighed, unwrapping the package and rolling her eyes. "I wasn't even going to ask."

The little object fell into her hand: a six sided box with hieroglyphic carvings. Evelyn didn't say anything, just examined it very carefully until they heard a little click. The top popped open, revealing parchment.

"Jonathan," said Rick, "where did you get that?"

"All right, so I nicked it off some drunk with a bad haircut. But you wouldn't believe the stories he was telling, Evy. He was talking about Hamunaptra......"

****

..............................

Finally, it's over. Bwahahahaha. "Cost of a Glance" sequel, entitled "A Price to be Paid," is firmly in the works and will arrive v. v. soon. :) :) :)


End file.
